


McMeizo Parlor Valentine Day's prompts

by Lyall_Lupa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, M/M, McMeizo Valentine's event!, Mochi the kitty., Tasty Food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyall_Lupa/pseuds/Lyall_Lupa
Summary: A series of short, related fics, based on the prompts given in the McMeizo Discord.





	McMeizo Parlor Valentine Day's prompts

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I chose for the first chapter was "Presents". I hope you all like it!

**Chapter 1: Presents**

 

When Christmas came, they actually were quite excited for the holiday, since they would be able to spend a few days together, relaxing and eating homemade food. For the past weeks, they had all been on back to back missions, spending most of their time separated.

Wanting to lay low after the previous intense weeks, they decided to stay in the almost empty Gibraltar Watchpoint, keeping some sort of company to Winston and Athena; Tracer and Emily were expected for Christmas dinner. By agreement, Hanzo and Mei took turns to cook on the couple days before Christmas, since Jesse had enthusiastically promised a “proper New Mexico Christmas dinner for y’all”.

Since it was the first time in several years that he was safe and stable enough to cook a proper dinner, Jesse took his time, and spent most of Christmas Eve, and the morning Christmas day cooking several dozens tamales, posole, and bizcochitos, as well as a more traditional roast ham, and  potatoes for the less adventurous tastes of Tracer and Emily, only stopping on Christmas Eve night to light a few  _ luminarias _ for the lost ones, and have some hot chocolate made by Mei.

When the ham was in the oven, and the dishes had been washed, Hanzo was finally able to drag Jesse out of the kitchen, so he could shower and change. About half an hour later, a refreshed Jesse walked into the room, finding that Tracer and Emily had arrived, catching up on the news while his beloved ones were getting ready for dinner.

Once everybody was finally ready, it  was time to stuff on the delicious food that Jesse had cooked, which earned him several kisses from Mei and Hanzo (who were both in a playful mood, competing to see who could fluster their cowboy more). After dinner, the six of them sat in front of the TV to watch a Christmas film, with mugs of strong coffee or tea, to fight down the food coma that threatened to make them nap on the sofa.

A couple hours later the film finished, and Lena and Emily left, so the three of them decided that it was time to head to their bedroom to open presents, and enjoy a cup of Mei’s jasmine tea. They said good night to Winston, and walked together to their room, immersed on a friendly discussion about the hotness of the male protagonist.

Despite having left Mochi asleep on their bed, their presents were still stacked in the corner where they had left them. Jesse and Mei sat on the bed, making sure that Mochi was as undisturbed as possible, while Hanzo carried the presents to the bed.  Mei bounced in excitement when she saw them, and, putting her sweetest voice, asked them to open their presents first...to which Hanzo and Jesse couldn’t refuse (though it wasn’t as if they would be able to refuse her anything).

Mei had wrapped the guys presents in a delicate tissue paper. They opened it carefully, finding satin robes, deep blue for Hanzo and red for Jesse.They were identical in design, with a   roaring Chinese dragon embroidered in golden thread in the back, and two identical smaller dragons in the front. They both thanked her profusely, kissing her cheeks and lips until she blushed. To her immense delight, the guys decided to put on the new robes, taking off their shirts and trousers, giving her a lovely view of their bodies. 

It was then the turn of Hanzo and Jesse to open their mutual presents. With a small nudge, Jesse encouraged Hanzo to open his first, and smiled widely when Hanzo gasped at the view of his favourite brand of tea, which he hadn’t been able to buy safely in over a decade. Snuggling close to him, Hanzo took Jesse’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply, showing him his gratitude at the thoughtful present (and sneaking a peck on Mei’s forehead, since she was looking so cute). It took Jesse a couple minutes to catch up his breath, but he was finally able to open his present, finding a box of fine cigars, which were thanked in an equally effusive manner.

After Jesse and Hanzo were able to breathe normally again, Jesse turned to Mei, handing one of the presents while Hanzo handed the other one, and said: “Now’s your turn, sweetness. Hanzo and I chose the presents together, so these are from the two of us. We hope you like’em”

Smiling sweetly, she opened the first parcel, which contained a soft, light blue satin robe, with a pattern of cherry blossoms and peacocks, in tones of pink. Squealing in delight, she took off her dress (to her boyfriends’ enjoyment), and put the robe on, gushing in the soft feeling. Hugging them both, she kissed them while telling them how much she liked it.

She did not need encouragement to open the second one, which revealed the most beautiful qipao she had ever seen: a lovely silk, red two pieces dress, covered in golden tulle with embroidered peonies. The high neck was locked by a small golden brooch, and the bottom of the qipao was in the shape of the embroidered flowers. Her excitement was so much that for a moment she seemed to have forgotten their common language, speaking in fast mandarin, while peppering their faces in kisses.

Hanzo managed to translate what he could to Jesse, though most of it seemed to be her thanking them for the beautiful present, and for being such dears. It took her a few minutes to come down from her happiness high. When she did, Hanzo spoke to her quickly in mandarin, to which she answered fast.Turning to Jesse, she said:

“Stay in bed. We are going to make some tea”

“As you say, honey” he answered, extending his arm to pet Mochi while they busied with the kettle.

He got so distracted by Mochi’s happy purrs, that he was surprised by the beautiful strawberry shortcake that Hanzo was carrying.

“Wow, that looks lovely. How did you get it?”

“Mei and made it together” replied Hanzo.

“When? I pretty much camped in the kitchen the whole time”

“Not the whole time” said Mei, smiling. “Remember yesterday when I...distracted you for a while? Well, Hanzo baked the cake, and took it into Genji’s room, so you wouldn’t see it”

“Ohh, you sneaky chipmunks. But how didn’t I notice the smell?”

“With all those spices, and how much you smoke my love, I doubt you could smell a sponge cake” said Hanzo.

“You’ve a point. When did you decorate it?”

“In the half and hour while you showered and dressed. We worked together so we could be done on time, and then I took it back into Genji’s room. When you came back, and we left to get ready, we brought the cake back into our bedroom” said Hanzo. “I must admit that buying the mini-fridge was one of  your best ideas”

“You two are the sneakiest, most adorable human beings ever, and I love you so much” said Jesse, smiling widely at them. “So, shall we eat this beauty?”

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, apologies for my English.  
> Leave comments if you can <3 <3


End file.
